


ABO,小Cx桶

by ReetHan



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: A!小CxO!桶, ABO, F/M, Romance, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReetHan/pseuds/ReetHan
Summary: 想想桶，往前爬着，想要躲过克里斯汀的阴茎，可被女孩从后攥住了发丝，女孩修长的手指成了雌豹的爪子，它们踏住了魅影的头颈，挽住了他的腰身，层叠的裙子如奶油一般融在男人腰上，
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	ABO,小Cx桶

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运碗los产出&一切属于碗
> 
> 非常肉香四溢！

想想桶，往前爬着，想要躲过克里斯汀的阴茎，可被女孩从后攥住了发丝，女孩修长的手指成了雌豹的爪子，它们踏住了魅影的头颈，挽住了他的腰身，层叠的裙子如奶油一般融在男人腰上，紧接着那根滚烫的，甚至在欲望与信息素下正流着水的阴茎准确无比的顶上男人的后穴，那后穴湿软滚烫，正吮着克里斯汀的冠头欲求他的疼爱，可此时女孩却停下了动作，她抚平男人背上翻起的褶皱，亲吻他的肩胛，用面颊蹭他的肩膀，她在等一个许可，一个清楚从口中吐露出的许可，她的阴茎正顶着松软的后穴压磨，不时顶进个冠头又倒退而出，任由那撑起的位置刮弄薄软的红肉，而那正滴水的后穴也回应一般吮着女孩的阴茎，他清楚的知道女孩要的是什么，也能感觉到自己在吸她，他的内部渴望到颤抖发痛

“你可以…”导师先开口了，他的声音连带着他的肩膀一同沉了下去，他将发烫的面颊贴在冰凉的地板上，直到地板温热，直到他的吐息让他喘不上气“你可以进来…”

他彻底软了下来，叠起的腰身说不出的温顺，以前的暴怒与咒骂一扫而空，他已经彻底平静，泪水与怒火都发泄完了，可她的女孩却不为所动，那双来自A的双唇吻上他露出的后颈，唇齿轻咬发烫的腺体，克里斯汀自小便懂得忍耐，她有绝对的耐心，所以她亲吻那块在她眼中形如世间最甘美蜜糖的腺体，她用唇，用舌面，用齿尖，她用唇摩挲，她用舌反复诱舔，她给予瘙痒，又用齿将痒换做疼痛。

然后呢？

导师已经被折磨的发疯，他本就是个精神脆弱的人，他游走在人格的边缘，他根本不理解克里斯汀想要什么，他断然那女孩也不知道自己想要什么，可情欲让他发疯，在穴口浅操的已经不能满足他，他当然知道被填满的滋味，只要一下他的天使就能带他去天堂，于是他觉得自己应该担起导师的责任，他应当做那个主动的人，他更深的塌下腰，把后臀翘起来向他学生的阴茎送去，粗长的阴茎被后穴包裹，过满的爱液顺着两人交合的位置溢出，他被填满，满足的发出长叹却又在瞬间被哽咽住，阴茎中间硕大膨胀的部分卡在他的穴口，克里斯汀的阴茎确实太大了，她会将他操成另一个形状，她的形状，可这感觉过于甘美，迫使他晃了晃臀想要继续，可就在他要继续时克里斯汀将自己拔出来，阴茎脱离了肉穴，甘美变回欲求的瘙痒，高高在上的导师如今趴在地上低泣出声，他已经翘着屁股等待，他不知要在做什么，那股愤怒重新咬住他的心尖，但在他咬骂出第一声时克里斯汀挺身叫那根无论他怎么努力都咽不下的阴茎整根凿进他的身体，女孩压着他导师的头狠送了两下，撞的那白软的双臀发红发烫才缓缓的送腰，让最粗壮的位置磨着她导师的腺体，让膨出的冠头勾挖她导师生殖腔口

“您在吸我…”她良久才说出一句，却在说一句实时，那肠肉缠的她太紧甚至叫她不适，深处的腔口也像是小嘴趁着深顶吮着她的铃口，她像交配的狗一样搂住男人的腰小幅度晃臀，让埋在深处的已经抵着内部的腔口前后压磨，这是撬开生殖腔的方法，这是每个A都会去学的技巧，即便是身居剧院的魅影也该明白，她绝不是为了发泄欲望或者助人为乐的帮一位可怜O解决发情，她是想要身下的男人打开最深处的子宫迎接精液，她想要他怀孕。


End file.
